onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
Zeus is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the twenty-first episode of the fifth season and is portrayed by guest star David Hoflin. Zeus is based on the character of the same name from Greek Mythology and the Disney film Hercules. History At some point in his life, Zeus meets a human woman, who becomes the mother of his son, Hercules. As a demigod, Hercules is tasked to complete the Twelve Labors, in order to ascend to Mount Olympus, where he will be reunited with Zeus and become immortal. }} }} Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Storybook Notes *A hidden page from the Underworld storybook reads:File:521HiddenPageTwo.png File:521HiddenPageTwo2.png File:521HiddenPageTwo3.png welling in his eyes. Only these were not tears of sad- ness. They smoldered with rage. "You're wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." Hades wiped the tears away as he said this, though his voice was a vacuum of emotion. With cold determina- tion, he approached a towering pedestal on the far side of the bed chamber where an ornate filigreed box was left unattended. Hades face betrayed a slight smile. He knew this box held the prize he sought, and no one would stop him from taking it now. He opened the box and inside was an ancient crystal shaped like a crude lightning bolt. "The Olympian Crystal", he said reverently, with more love than he had ever shown for leathery old Kronos. "So…" a voice boomed from across the bed chamber. Hades turned to see Zeus in the room, looking at him in Judgment while touching the lifeless frame of their father for one last time. "…your heart really is sickened." Zeus stepped forward to his brother, in all his chiseled might. And every inch of his muscle nauseated Hades, but he maintained an even keel. For now. "Will you not take a moment to mourn our father? "Who loved you?" Zeus felt genuine compassion for his brother. And the olive branch he offered bore no hidden thorns, only the promise of reconciliation. That Zeus was capable of such forgiveness only stoked the flames within Hades further. "No, Zeus", Hades spat. "He only loved you." Hades took the crystal into his hands. It was his now, and no one would take it from him. Not even the mighty Zeus. The powerful magic within it glowed fora moment. "That power is not yours to wield," Zeus warned. "The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the king" "I should have been king," Hades said, wielding the crystal like a septer. "And once I use this to kill you, I'll rule any kingdom I desire. He approached his brother, and for a moment, Zeus knowing that the crystal was powerful enough to kill a god, even him. But Zeus bravely, perhaps proud. Hades raised the crystal, had it pointing up at Zeus' chest, looking his brother in the eye as he prepared to strike him down, by it right into Zeus' heart, when… |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *His casting call name was "Prince Marcus". **A character named Marcus was later introduced in the seventh season of the show. *The casting call describes him as "Male. Late 30s-Late 40s. Looks and acts like he was born to be King. He is wise, handsome, and authoritative. A ruler who will deal harsh justice when it is necessary, but he also knows the power of kindness and forgiveness". (Screenshot) |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *There is a statue of an eagle in Hades' lair.File:512DidYouHear.png The eagle is the symbol of Zeus, who is Hades' brother in Greek mythology and the series. Appearances References nl:Zeus Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users